


All Of The Stars

by ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Commander Dameron Is An Excellent Singer, Everyone loves Commander Dameron, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Luke Skywalker Is Very Overprotective Of Rey, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows after the events of the movie: Rey goes to find Luke Skywalker where she finds secrets she was never expecting all whist suffering from the aftermath of events passed and a drunken night with 'The Best (Hottest) Pilot In The Galaxy'......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter One

 

Rey rocks silently back in forth in the room General Organa had allocated for her. The events of days earlier playing back to her in her mind. Han Solo dying in front of her, cut down by his own son. She can still hear the agonising cries of the heartbroken wookie as he watched his friend and life long partner plummet into the dark pit. The look upon General Organa’s face as she learnt of her beloveds death. Her first and probably only true friend Finn lying in, what appears to be an impenetrable coma. Sitting beside him faithfully, holding his hand willing him to come back to her. These events, permanently tattooed upon her mind replay over and over again. It hurts. It hurts so bad. Life on Jakku had been simple compared to this, less heartbreaking. Yet if Rey were being honest. She wouldn't trade it for anything.

 

The events continue to haunt Rey throughout the night and slowly morph into nightmares. The pain she felt when she had been taken by Kylo Ren but she'd been able to fight him. She had fought him and won in the forest after he had taken the life of Han Solo… Rey sits up straight in bed, her skin hot, her heart racing. Rey was no stranger to nightmares. No stranger at all, she had quite frequently had nightmares of her parents leaving her on Jakku yet she knew how to rid herself of them. Climbing swiftly off her bed Rey heads towards where her shoes lie, tucked inside them is a blade. Her favourite blade. It is so easy, the outfit she wears allows this to happen with ease. Not that she cared who saw her scars anyway she didn't really socialise with anyone on Jakku but here she realised how lucky she was to have the long cut off bandage like sleeves on her arms. She had a sense that here, people would ask questions. Many questions which she was not prepared for, so sliding the sleeves up she slides the blade across her skin, watching as the fresh blood pours from her wounds, tears appear in her eyes. Not for the pain but for what has happened. This calms her, this takes away all her worries. Adding a couple of extra marks she pockets the blade and rolls down her sleeves. Here it shall remain her little secret. 

 

The next day Rey traipses into the infirmary where Finn lies, a jacket wrapped around his shoulders. Rey slips her hand into her friend’s hand, holding it close. She had decided that she'd spend longer here today than usual as tomorrow is the day she sets off with Chewbacca in the Millennium Falcon to follow the map that leads to the one and only, Jedi legend. Luke Skywalker. After believing him to be nothing more than a myth it is she Rey that has been chosen to go and find him for the General. She keeps his lightsaber at her side ever since she used it to fight off Kylo Ren, a defining moment for her. Learning that she can also wield and sense Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber brings her so much joy and happiness but also fear, unescapable fear. 

 

Rey is never the only one to visit Finn someone else does. Someone else sits by his side day in, day out. A resistance fighter pilot. Apparently the best pilot in the galaxy, according to Rey’s new friend, Jessica Pava. A personal favourite of the general. Poe Dameron. The man Finn had encountered when he had escaped the empire. BB8’s actual owner. He is charming, confident and incredibly handsome with his brown curls and dark eyes, according to Jess, who Rey believes has a small crush on him but when she confronted her apparently. EVERYONE has a crush on Poe Dameron and that along with the tag line ‘the best pilot in the galaxy’ his other title is ‘the hottest man in the galaxy’ according to Jess everybody wants to sleep with this man and everybody wants a bit of ‘Commander Dameron’ yet very few have managed it and Jess wasn't one of them, sadly for her but Rey doesn't notice any of that when she looks at Poe, all she sees is an anxious man worried for his friend. He sits beside her during all her visits with Finn when their visiting times happen to collide. Neither of them speak, just sit there and watch over their broken friend.

 

“Commander Dameron!” Calls the voice of one of the nurses standing outside. Rey looks up briefly before looking down at Finn. Dameron eyes Finn a moment longer before getting up and moving sluggishly towards the woman. Rey bites her lip and squeezes Finn’s hand tighter as Leia appears behind her.  
“Hey.” She says gently as she sits down beside her. Rey smiles at her as she rubs her shoulder. “Make sure you get some sleep tonight, the mission is tomorrow.” She reminds her. Rey nods. Leia looks at the girl with sad eyes, sad eyes for her recently deceased husband yet with eyes of hope as she can sense the girl senses the force, she reminds her of Luke a little bit. Actually a lot like Luke in a way. If anyone can convince her brother to return she is certain it shall be Rey, her new friend. She places a small kiss on the top of Rey's head before disappearing. Rey smiles as she leaves. She likes Leia, she likes Leia a lot. Leia has been like a mother to her ever since she arrived. Leia, who's lost so much. Rey believes it's the least she could do, finding her only brother for her after being partially responsible for Hans death, he and Finn had only been there to rescue her. This is all her fault. This is all her fault.  
“Rey.” A voice pulls her out of her frenzy. Dameron’s voice. She looks up at him. He is beckoning her over…

 

Moving from her position she stands beside Dameron who is still facing the nurse. His eyes are closed and from where she's standing Rey believes he must be shaking. She looks around worriedly as she nurse gives her a sympathetic smile.  
“As I was just informing Commander Dameron, Finn shows very little signs of waking up any time soon and it is my regret to tell you that he has worsened over the last night. We do not know if his situation is gong to continue to deteriorate or not but for now things are not looking the way we went them to…” The nurse trails on. I can barely hear her. Finn’s worse. All this time and he's worse. She needs her knife, she needs her knife, she needs her knife. Rey thinks. A hand rests on her shoulder. Poe Dameron. She looks up at him, trying not to burst into tears as he looks at her with a sad expression, which soon turns expressionless as they both return to the room, taking a hand each vowing that moment to continue to have hope for their fallen friend.

 

Much later Poe and Rey walk back along the corridor in silence. For Rey that was the last time she will see Finn before she leaves for the trip and now comes with the possibility that, that may have been the last time she ever sees Finn again. She looks over at Poe.  
“Will you please watch over him for me when I go?” She asks him softly. He nods. “Of course I will. Don't worry about that.” He nods before adding. “Come with me.” He commands. “Where?” Rey asks inquisitively. “To get spectacularly drunk.” He finishes. Rey is confused by the turn of phrase but nods anyway. “Give me a moment.” She says. Heading into her room, to reunite herself with her beautiful, beautiful blade.

 

With her now bleeding arms securely covered from view Rey follows Poe downstairs to a rowdy room.  
“Commander Dameron! A drink or a few?” Jess smiles seductivly at him. He laughs. “A few tonight Jess hon.” He murmurs. “Rey!” Jess cheers as she spy's her new friend. Rey smiles weakly at Jess, who nudges her. “Right Rey, this is something you probably have not come across on Jakku. This is your new best friend. Alcohol.”

 

Rey's eyes snap open, she groans in anguish at the pain in her head. It is horrendous. She silently vows there and then to never trust Jess again. Alcohol was a bad idea. A really bad idea. She didn't realize how much she was drinking of the stuff until Commander Dameron had pointed it out to her, rather intoxicated himself at the time… Rey then realizes exactly where she is, she's not in her bed, she's in a bed, yet the surface she is lying upon is no bed but the Commander Dameron… Her head resting against his naked chest, the rest of her resting on top of his naked body. She too is naked… Ohh no. Rey sits up abruptly.  
“Mmhhh. Fuck I drank a lot last night. Aww fuck.” Commander Dameron gasps as he focuses in on Rey, who pulls away from him. Luckily her arms are still concealed from view by the cut off sleeves. He didn't see anything there but her clothes lay in random places in the room. “Ohh. My. God.” Rey whispers. She's heard Jess mention occurrences like this before. Sex and one night stands. Rey is pretty sure she has done both of them. Even more sure when the events of the night previous return to her. Drinking, nearly falling over, Commander Dameron catching her, holding her in his strong arms. Their lips meeting in her first kiss. Her legs around his waist as he picked her up, slamming him into the wall as she ripped his shirt off to really explore just why he is the ‘hottest man in the galaxy’… They had sex. They had sex and even more embarrassing the words. 'Take me Commander Dameron' were uttered in her drunken haze last night! Poe looks at Rey with gentle eyes. He shouldn't have drank that much, he shouldn't have slept with Rey. He likes her, God he likes her and she is beautiful but she's just a young, inexperienced woman from Jakku. She was probably a virgin and she's Leia’s new favorite and today she has a mission they had all dreamed of to find Luke Skywalker… Ohh fuck!  
“The mission.” Rey groans as she climbs out of the warm bed, dressing quickly, looking back at Commander Dameron. “Let's agree never to speak of this.” Rey resolves quickly. “Yes ma’m.” He nods as an embarrassed Rey rushes from the room. This can be forgotten. Nothing will come of this. Nothing can come from a one night stand with Commander Dameron right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you so much for reading this. This is my very first Star Wars fanfiction. Love to hear what you think of it and if I should carry on with this and if so is there anything you'd like to see in this story xxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything all rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter Two

 

Her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment, Rey races quickly, yet quietly back to her quarters, yet not fast enough as Jess appears at the end of a corridor.  
“Rey?” She calls out for her friend. Rey groans silently before heading to face Jess, a look of shame crossing her face as she does so. “Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the mission?” She asks, adjusting a darkened pair of glasses before smirking. “You look like you need a pair of these, first time wasted?” She indicates to the glasses. Rey groans quietly, nodding as much as her aching head will allow her. “General Organa will be looking for you shortly I bet. Go quick get washed up before she finds you or else she'll tan your hide! I'm gonna find Commander Dameron, wonder if he's still hungover?” Jess smirks wickedly as she heads in the direction Rey came from. “What happened last night? Ohh my god did you sleep with someone?” She asks excitedly. Rey freezes, she can't come clean to Jess. Or to anybody, what happened last night shall stay between her and Commander Dameron. Rey shakes her head. “No. I passed out in a corridor. I've learnt one thing, I'm never drinking again!” She replies with a lie, it's convincing enough though that Jess leaves it alone. Not suspecting anything but what Rey just told her. “Well you go wash up. I'm going to see if a hungover Commander Dameron is more persuadable.” Jess chuckles before disappearing off down the corridor. Leaving Rey, tired, head aching and her thoughts filled with what happened last night with Commander Dameron.

 

Once at her quarters, Rey runs herself a bath. Probably one of the most wonderful things she's discovered on this planet, knowing she would have given anything for something like this on Jakku. Stripping herself of her clothes and the sleeves, the only time she does take them off! Rey descends into the water, it's warm and luxurious. She submerges fully into the water, letting the warmth soothe her throbbing head. If last night taught her anything it was to never, ever drink alcohol again. Or else not as much as she did and never take Jess’s advice! What she did last night was wrong, really, really wrong and she hopes more than anything that last night can stay in the past. Never to be mentioned again.

 

After her bath, Rey dresses in her normal clothes, putting her sleeves firmly in place, scratching at the marks on her arms as she prepares her bag for the mission. She puts in the utmost essentials. Her knife and the light saber. Two things she could not do without. The rest doesn't matter but once she's packed she has some time to kill so she plonks herself down on her bed, shutting her eyes, in a hope to rid herself of this dreadful headache.

 

She feels like hours must have passed when a hand is placed gently on her shoulder. She sits up automatically, almost immediately wishing she hadn't as her head still hurts. Yet when she looks up she sees General Organa looking down upon her worriedly.  
“Rey? Rey are you alright?” She asks quietly. Rey nods and sits up, a bit too quickly as her head still throbs terribly. “Sorry General Organa. I was just really tired… The mission! Ohh bloody hell. I'm ready for it, don't worry I can have the millennium falcon ready to go within the hour!” Rey says quickly, moving to get up, clutching her head as she does so. “Rey I am the leader of this base I do know what goes on in this base.” She folds her arms, giving Rey a knowing look. Rey freezes. Ohh god no. Can she really guess what happened between her and Commander Dameron last night? She rolls her eyes at Rey.  
“I don't blame you for trying new things Rey. It's understandable, I'm more angry at the person who's idea was to put you in that position. Take some pain relief and go when your ready. You can postpone it you know.” Leia replies quietly. A sad look in her eyes at the prospect of having to postpone the mission to find her long lost brother. Rey shakes her head, noticing the expression on the generals face. She's already failed her once with letting her husband be killed, she won't do it again.  
“No. It's ok, I'll go now.” Rey smiles as best as she can. “I'll come and see you off, thank you my dear.” Leia puts her arms around the girl, before heading to go and find the main culprits of last night...

 

Putting her bag over her shoulder, Rey makes her way down to the infirmary to see Finn, one last time before she leaves. This could be the last time, she reminds herself. Her fault again, if he hadn't tried to back her up he wouldn't be like this… She moves toward him, kissing his forehead gently. Poe will look after him, that she is sure of. Except she doesn't want to go and reaffirm that. She doesn't want to go anywhere near Commander Dameron, in shame from last night. From the infirmary she then heads down to the Millennium Falcon, climbing inside the wonderful space ship that appears to have been left to her, well she's pretty sure it's Chewbacca’s now and he's just letting her fly it! The wookie in question is actually just exiting the ship. She smiles at him wryly. He misses his friend. Rey looks away from him as she climbs aboard the ship, dropping her stuff down by the control panel. From the window she can see General Organa, waiting for her outside. Departing the ship, she races towards her.  
“Good luck. Are you sure you want to do this alone? Do you want to take someone with you as a co pilot? Commander Dameron is the best pilot in the resistance, the galaxy according to most. He’ll look after you.” The general says. Rey shakes her head quickly. “Ohh no, no I'm sure I'll be alright. I'm better off doing it alone. I don't want to overwhelm your brother when I reach him.” Rey says quickly, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment at the thought of being anywhere near Commander Poe Dameron. Leia is still unconvinced. Something about Rey worries Leia greatly, it's not a bad feeling about Rey herself, Leia thinks she's a lovely girl but she is just concerned about her, she cannot really explain what concerns her about Rey but something does and a massive part of her doesn't want Rey to be alone. “Alright.” She smiles before enveloping Rey in a tight embrace. “Be safe.” She adds as she releases her. Rey smiles and nods. “Look after yourself.” Leia finishes before letting Rey go back to the falcon. Once she is onboard, she takes her seat and starts the engine, as she begins to follow the map that leads to Luke Skywalker.

 

The journey is long and tiresome for Rey, yet it gives her time to think and to realize that she is actually quite nervous about meeting the Luke Skywalker. A man she had believed to be only a legend and myth. She opts to forgetting completely about her night with Commander Dameron and makes a promise to herself that she will never think of it again! She fills her thoughts instead of what she's going to do when she reaches Luke Skywalker. Tell him that ‘ohh I've been sent by your sister to collect you and I have your light saber and somehow I seem to be connected to it!’ And the inevitable. “You know your best friend Han Solo? Well he and an ex storm trooper decided to try and rescue me and was cut down by his own son who happens to be your nephew!” The thought sends a shiver through Rey, who turns to the only thing that shall take her mind of everything. Her knife.

 

The Millennium Falcon comes to an abrupt land startling Rey, making her drop her knife. This is it. She has arrived. After pulling her sleeves back over her bleeding arms she grabs the lightsaber and begins to exit the falcon. She stops a couple of minutes to let the bleeding stop so it doesn't stain the sleeves. She doesn't want questions asking! Before starting the walk up to the top of the cliff.

 

Rey walks and walks and walks up and up, through passageways and turns, her legs are burning but she doesn't stop she just keeps going and going. 

 

She reaches the top soon enough, breathing heavily as she approaches the cloaked figure. Luke Skywalker, he is here. He is real and is looking at her with wide eyes as she lifts the lightsaber in his direction…

 

Commander Poe Dameron awakens from his sleep abruptly. After Rey had left he had quickly fallen back asleep again in a hope to take off his hangover. Yet it still lingers. Jesus. How much did he drink last night? Well enough that he ended up sleeping with Rey! Now he isn't any stranger to having drunken one night stands but this time it was different. It was with Rey, the new girl. The probable future new Jedi and he slept with her. There are broken elastic bands on the bed from where he had ripped them out of her hair, releasing her three bun hairstyle, running his fingers through her long silky hair, running his hands down her body... Now he remembers it all quite well. The rough feeling of her sleeves that she had left on. He remembers trying to take them off her but she hadn't let him for some unknown reason but he soon remembers all the places she had let him touch… Muttering quietly to himself, he rolls over. “DAMERON!!!!” Yells the voice of General Leia Organa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter next chapter will probably revolve around what Leia wants with Commander Dameron and Rey and Luke


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything. All rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Three 

 

At the angry call of General Organa, Commander Dameron buries his face into his pillow, closing his eyes and groaning deeply, his head still hurting painfully. Whatever Leia wants, it doesn't appear to sound good. He thinks as Leia only shouts at him unless she's mad and that is very rare as very few people are ever angry at Commander Poe Dameron!  
“DAMERON!” General Organa’s yells again. Thinking quickly as he can hear her voice approaching, he climbs out of bed, moving as quickly as his hangover effects will let him to the bathroom where he starts running the bath water and leaping in, the freezing cold temperature of the water waking him up some more. There is a loud knock upon him door. “Poe Dameron open this door right now!” Leia growls, her patience wearing thin. “Sorry General Organa I'm afraid I can't come to the door right now. I'm in the bath!” He calls. The door opens anyway. “Jesus!” Poe yelps as the General struts into the bathroom, not caring about Poe’s state of undress. “Nothing I haven't seen before Commander Dameron.” She folds her arms. “Is there something you want me to do for you General Organa?” He asks calmly. “Yes Poe, in fact there is something I want you to do. I want you to tell me everything that happened last night.”

 

Poe looks at General Organa head on. He knew this was coming, out of him and Jess he is the one with the largest record for throwing unsanctioned events that gets members of the resistance rather drunk. He is the one most people like to hang around with, he cannot help that. No wonder she's come to him, he thinks, nodding guiltily.  
“I am very sorry for last night General Organa. I just found out that my friend may be getting worse and needed to drown my sorrows. Rey joined me and Jess was the one who sort of morphed it into a drinks party, as a good luck to Rey on her mission to find your brother. My she reach her destination safely and come back to us with Skywalker safe and sound.” Poe nods. Leia looks at him. “Thank you for your honesty Commander Dameron and it is not the fact of last nights event. I actually can understand your need for the social gatherings. They are greatly appreciated here but what I'm more concerned about is Rey.” Leia admits, her eyes displaying a sad look in them. Poe is immediately intrigued. “Concerned about Rey? Why what's wrong with her?” He asks worriedly. “That's why I have come to you today Commander Dameron. What happened between you and Rey last night? I know something did because the moment I asked her what was bothering her and questioned if the mission was making her nervous and if she thought it was too pressurizing. If she wanted someone to go with her. I immediately put my best pilot in the resistance in the mix but the moment I mentioned your name, she panicked and told me exactly what happened last night.” Leia folds her arms, giving the surprised pilot a questioning look. “What! Rey told you about that? She told me it stayed between me and here. I am terribly sorry Leia.” Poe murmurs in disbelief. Thinking why on earth Rey would tell Leia of their drunken night of passion. She told him never to mention it. Forget it. General Organa folds her arms. “Ohh Rey didn't tell me anything of the sort. She didn't say a word to me, so what did happen between you pair last night Commander Dameron?”  
Poe has to stop his jaw from hitting the floor. Rey didn't say anything. Leia pretended to know about something Rey had said to use it to get him to admit something did happen. You’re in for it now Dameron. He thinks to himself.  
“Nice one General.” Poe folds his arms in the bath. “I may not be able to do Jedi mind tricks like my brother but I have my ways of getting people to admit to things. So what did you do? I only ask this of you because I did see her before she left and wondered if I should send someone with her on her mission and as I said, my immediate thought was you. My best pilot. Yet when I mentioned your name, the look on her face said to me that something happened between the pair of you. She didn't look the happiest person about having you join her.” Leia folds her arms. “Rey and I have no quarrel. We barley speak to one another only when discussing Finn…”  
“Commander Dameron. I don't have all day. Tell me what it was that you did. I'm not leaving until you do and I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to be sitting in that bathtub like that much longer. But like I said, I can wait.” She sighs. Poe groans miserably. This is it. He's not going to get out of this one and when she returns Rey is gonna kill him but he would have her killing him then Leia. “I slept with Rey.” Poe murmurs. Leia looks at him for a moment. Wondering if she had heard that correctly. “What.” 

 

Leia glares at him. Poe tries desperately to avoid her gaze, yet fails. He sighs. “Don't worry it was consensual! We were both really drunk and it just happened. Rey has never had alcohol before and Jess encouraged her to keep drinking and I was quite intoxicated at the time. It just happened!” He rolls his eyes at Leia. Who looks at him furiously. “Ohh for gods sake Dameron! How could you be so stupid?” She cries furiously. “Look it's fine. We both agreed never to speak of it again. She was just really embarrassed, that's all.” He sighs. “That's all. That's all! Poe! She lived on Jakku all alone all her life, she probably never had a romantic relationship before! Did you even use protection. Please tell me for the love of god Dameron that you used protection!” She shrieks. “We were drunk! Do you really think we used protection?” Poe rolls his eyes at her. “Don't you dare roll your eyes at me young man. There could be consequences from this. Do you understand?” She growls. “Trust me Leia I've had a fair number of one night stands in my time. This one was no different.” Well it was a bit, it was with a person he called his friend. “Why do you care so much about Rey anyway?” Poe asks curiously, Leia sighs. “I don't know. I honestly don't know there is something about her I cannot put my finger on…” She trails off before adding. “I’m worried about her going off alone like that, I must admit. I meant what I told her. I wanted to send someone off with her. Someone that I trust. Even now that person is still you Commander Dameron.” Leia murmurs. “You think Rey's in danger?” Poe says quietly. “I don't know, it's a possibility. I'm not sure but seriously Commander Dameron. Are you up for the job?”

 

Luke Skywalker faces Rey. There is silence between them, the only sound being the hum from the lightsaber Rey holds. It is Skywalker who breaks the silence.  
“Put that down before you out my eye out, you'll be surprised just how easy that is to do.” He murmurs. Rey does so, holding it out still. “I believe this is yours.” She whispers. “Mine? Yes, it is. It was my fathers, mine and now it is in your hands…”  
“Rey. My name is Rey.” Rey says quietly. “Rey.” Luke nods. “Yes it's yours, please take it back. I found it in this box. It was really strange it…”  
“Called to you?” Luke questions. Rey nods. “Yes, I was with my friends Han and Finn when… Ohh…” Rey whispers. Looking up at the old Jedi master. “Han Solo. He. He.”  
“I know. I know I felt it. I felt the loss of my friend and the feelings of my sister.” Luke murmurs, his eyes looking incredibly sad for a moment. “I'm so sorry.” Rey whispers. “That's alright girl. Continue.” He nods with a wave of his hand. “Yes. Sorry I was with my friends when I heard something calling out to me. It let me to this I have no idea why…”  
“What did you say your name was?” Luke questions curiously. “Rey.” Rey replies. Luke nods. “Alright, the lightsaber is yours to keep. Come with me, we have no time to waste.” He looks at her expectantly. “Come where?” Rey whispers. “With me. I'm not going to train you before you ask.” He reveals. Rey is taken aback. Confused. “Why not?” She whispers. “I just cannot but I do want to talk to you more. Rey.” He says her name with a smile Rey looks at him in confusion. He looks like he knows her from somewhere, like she knows him to yet does what the older Jedi says. Who stops. “But before we do Rey I would like to ask you something are you hurt?” He asks softly, Rey shakes her head. “No. I'm fine.” Rey answers. “Then why is your sleeve covered in blood?"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter Four

 

Rey bites her lip nervously. Don't panic, she tells herself. You have rehearsed this just in case anyone caught you on the resistance base. She reminds herself. Smile Rey, smile! She snaps at herself, forcing a smile onto her face.  
“Ohh I fell and grazed my arm going up those rocks. They're bloody lethal. You must know that living up here all this time.” Rey replies with ease. Luke nods. “Yes there has been many times I have accidentally tripped over my own robes climbing these rocks. Rey sighs with relief. He believes her lie, excellent. She thinks as she follows the elder Jedi to wherever it is they are headed.

 

In his room Commander Dameron packs his small rucksack with the essentials. Barely able to keep the excitement from over flowing, he is going to find Luke Skywalker, something he had attempted to do before yet failed when he was taken by Sith Lord Emo Absolute Twat Douce Bag Kylo Ren (courtesy of Poe and Jess) this time though. Commander Poe Dameron shall not fail, he shall travel to that planet and find the Luke Skywalker and Rey, the woman he slept with.

 

On his way to his ship Poe encounters a familiar droid, BB8 who balls into him the minute the small droid sets eyes on his master.  
“Heya buddy!” Poe kneels down to BB8, patting the droid gently. BB8 keeps on nudging him. “What's wrong buddy? Do you want to come with me or something because did you really think I was going to leave my favorite droid behind?” He smiles widely. BB8 beeps in annoyance. He wants Poe’s attention, Poe is needed. He chirps out his news. Poe almost collapses with relief and amazement. “Ohh my god.” He whispers, getting to his feet. “Wait here for me buddy, I won't be long.” He murmurs as he runs off at lightning speed toward the infirmary to see if BB8’s words are true and his friend has finally awoken.

 

Poe skids into the infirmary, beaming from ear to ear when he sees Finn sitting up in his bed, rubbing at his head gingerly. “Poe!” He cheers upon seeing his pilot friend. He looks around the room and at the door for a moment, wondering where Rey is. “Ohh it is good to see you.” Commander Dameron sighs as Finn embraces him. “Likewise. Where's Rey? Is she alright?” Finn asks anxiously. Poe smiles down at Finn. “Rey has gone off to find Luke Skywalker.” He reveals. Finn smiles, he knew it would be Rey to do that and despite how much it saddens him not to see her right now he knows she's out there doing good.  
“And I am leaving shortly to follow her and ensure that she's safe and that Skywalker has been found.” He reveals. Finn nods. “Good. I'm glad someone is going after her, she shouldn't have gone by herself.” He says. “Exactly what I was thinking. Welcome back Finn.” Leia smiles as she and Jess Pava enter the room. “General Organa.” Finn smiles. “It is so good to see you awake and alive.” She says genuinely. “I'm very sorry for your loss.” Finn replies, having been there at Rey and Chewbacca’s side when Kylo Ren cut down Han Solo. Leia smiles at Finn. Yet says no more and instead turns to Poe. “Commander Dameron you do not have to depart immediately under these circumstances.” She eyes Finn, who shakes his head. “No Poe, go to Rey.” Finn encourages him. “General Organa you gave me the task of seeking out and ensuring the safety of your brother and Rey as much as I want to stay here with my friend we have to get the job done first.” Poe says sadly. Leia nods approvingly. “This is why you are my favorite pilot Commander Dameron. However, I do want you delay the mission until tomorrow so Jess can prepare. I am sending her with you so you are not alone.” Leia smiles at Jess, who wants to jump around the room in happiness of being able to go on the mission to find Luke Skywalker. No that's not why Jess wants to go, she couldn't give a dam about Skywalker. The reason she wants to go means quality time with the gorgeous Commander Dameron. Alone time, with the Hottest Pilot In The Galaxy. To see if she can make him hers.

 

Commander Dameron does decide to wait until the morning and spends the whole night sitting and chatting to Finn about what's gone on whilst he's been out.  
“How's Rey been?” Finn asks curiously. “She's been quiet.” Poe replies. “She's quite a quiet person anyway. I bet you looked after her.” He smiles. Commander Dameron nods. “You could say I kept a close eye on her.” He murmurs, not wanting to disclose to Finn what happened between him and Rey the night before her mission. Finn looks at him with a frown. “What happened?” He asks. “What do you mean?” Poe questions. “You're being unnaturally quiet. You never normally shut up so what happened?” He asks with a smile. “It really doesn't matter Finn.” Poe replies. “Well you know, whatever it is you can tell me. You can tell me anything my friend.” Finn smiles, Poe returns the smile, overjoyed at having his friend finally back.

 

“Man I wish I could go on this mission with you.” Finn mutters after a while. “Why don't you?” Poe smirks. “Because I am not allowed to get out of this bed until I have been cleared medically.” Finn groans. “You're not allowed to get out of this bed hey?” Poe snickers. “What are you thinking Dameron?” Finn looks at his friend with a ‘I know you are up to something’ look. “Well Finn. It appears your bed has wheels.” 

 

The next morning Commander Dameron wakes early, raiding the canteen on his way with enough food to last a month! Running down to his ship where he has stored Finn overnight, leaving BB8 to watch over him. The droid in question rolls over to him the minute he steps onboard.  
“You do realize how much trouble you are going to be in when they find out that you decided to wheel my bed from the infirmary to your ship so I can come with you.” Finn rolls his eyes at Poe, who is in the process of tapping BB8 lightly on the head. “You did tell me that you couldn't leave your bed. You never told me that the bed couldn't leave with you on it!” Dameron laughs heartedly, as Jessika enters the ship. “Dameron I'd set off now if I were you. You're in trouble.” She laughs, looking at him with a smile before eying Finn. “I told you so.” Finn growls. “We better get going then.” Poe laughs, leaping in the pilots seat. Jess joins him. “Get us out of here. Best pilot in the resistance.” Jess smiles seductivly at Poe. “Galaxy. He's the best pilot in the galaxy.” Finn corrects her, Poe smiles at his two friends before starting the engine.

 

Luke Skywalker sits across from Rey who nibbles at the inside of her lip until it bleeds.  
“Why could I sense the lightsaber?” Is her first question. “You’re force sensitive, like I am. You have the potential to become a Jedi but I cannot train you.”  
“Because of Kylo Ren?” Rey asks softly. “Yes. My nephew became my worst nightmare. I led him to that, I taught him to be a Jedi and because of that he joined the dark side. I fear if I teach another they may turn out the same as he. I don’t want that to happen to you Rey.” He admits. “Trust me I saw what Kylo Ren is capable and I would never become anything like that.” Rey shakes her head. Luke sighs, desperate to change the subject. “What about you Rey. Who exactly are you?” He asks her. Rey shrugs her shoulders. “I'm a scavenger from Jakku. I was left there. Abandoned until a droid called BB8 found me, my friend found me soon after and I was dragged into the middle of all this. I've been staying with the resistance ever since the fight between myself and Kylo Ren. Your sister misses you. She needs you now more than ever.” Rey looks at Luke, who shakes his head. “She doesn't need me Rey. All I am to her is a constant reminder of what happened to her son and now her husband.” Luke mutters. “She loves you. She wants you to return to her. Don't abandon her. I know personally what it feels like to be abandoned.” Rey snaps before storming off down the cliff. Resting against a rock completely out of sight, crying quietly at the thought of her parents. Whoever they were, abandoning her. She wishes someone could hold her, hold her close in an embrace. A hug, she would kill for one of them. Yet no one will and nobody ever will so she keeps on crying and rests against the rock where she reunites herself with her precious, precious blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading. Not sure what shall happen next but I'll update when I do! See you then xxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter Five

 

Poe flies through the galaxy with ease. Finn and Jess making small talk with him as they go.   
“Put some music on Dameron!” Jess smirks across from him. “Of course.” Poe nods, flicking couple of buttons to allow some of his favorite tunes play through the ship. Finn sits up in awe. He has never heard music like this before, or much music in general being an ex storm trooper after all. It's wonderful, he thinks. “This is amazing.” Finn laughs softly. “You think this is amazing. You should here it when Dameron’s got his guitar out.” Jess nudges Poe. “Jessika Pava!” Poe growls in embarrassment. Another repercussion for getting drunk at one point, he got out his used to be secret guitar and stated playing it and singing apparently, he couldn't exactly remember it! Finn laughs again. “I'm renouncing alcohol! That's it!” Poe grumbles. “Ohh come on Poe! You said that the last time!” Jess smirks. He rolls his eyes at her before turning his focus back to the controls and flying them safely to their destination. Unaware of a certain Kylo Ren looking down upon them from a ship of pure invisibility.

 

Rey sits in the millennium falcon having returned there late last night after her heated conversation with Luke Skywalker. She sits in the chair and rocks silently back and forth, back and forth, making deeper cuts on her arms. It gets to a point where Rey has to clean the blood off her arms before putting her sleeves back into place. Skywalker would ask questions if she came back with even more blood on her arms. A sound from outside startles her. She moves quickly to the exit where she sees Luke Skywalker standing there, a hand held to his mouth. Memories flooding back to him of himself, Leia, Han, C3PO, RTD2 and Chewbacca and even memories of Obi Wan Kenobi on this very spaceship. He looks at Rey. Han and Chewie had left this to her? He can sense her feelings of sadness for what happened to Han. She blames herself.   
“What happened to Han was not your fault Rey.” Luke says. Rey rolls her eyes at the older Jedi, wanting to change the subject. “Do you want to come aboard?” She sighs. Luke shakes his head. “Not yet my dear. Too many memories of my. My family.” Luke murmurs sadly. “Your family is waiting for you. If you miss Leia so much come with me.” Rey says encouragingly. “Not just Leia, Rey. My nephew, Han, my own family. I had a family. I lost it. I lost my child and my wife. Should have listened to the Jedi rules about not having serious relationships but then again my family does appear to have form when it comes to breaking Jedi rules.” He comments. “What happened to them?” Rey asks softly. Luke ignores her comment as he sits on a rock across from her as she exits the falcon. “It's not something I find I can talk about Rey.” He looks away sadly. Rey sighs. “Look, Luke I am not Kylo Ren. He killed my friend, he injured my other. He has to be stopped! I can stop him. I engaged him in a dual and nearly won it. It could have gone better. If you teach me a few tricks I may be able to take him out if we ever face again.” Rey folds her arms. “Your angry. Anger leads to darkness.”  
“Ohh enough with that bollocks! You are angry. You have to be! He was your nephew and he killed your best friend. Your sisters husband. How can you not be and I'm guessing he did something to your family to. He needs to be stopped and I can do that if you teach me.” Rey sighs. Luke looks up at her with sad tired eyes. “Alright. But nothing extensive. Basics for now.” Luke murmurs. Rey smiles slightly with excitement. “Will I need the lightsaber?” Rey questions. “No. Not for now. Could you help me up?” He says with a slight smile of his own. Rey obliges and takes his hand. Unprepared for the vision she is instantaneously hit with.

 

Rey watches the Millennium Falcon, gasping as she herself runs off it. There are tears in her eyes. Vision Rey stops, her eyes focusing on something or someone. Rey realizes as vision her races across the runway and bolts into someone's arms. Vision Rey is crying as she holds the person whilst words are said, inaudible words between them both, slamming her lips onto the persons, running her fingers through his thick dark curly hair...

 

Rey snaps out of the vision, Luke stares at her before putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright Rey?” He asks delicately. “What was that.” She gasps. “A vision of the future.” Luke murmurs. “The future?” Rey gasps. “Yes.” Luke replies. Rey sits down, she was holding someone in the vision, someone was holding her…  
“It appears you are another potential Jedi to have a relationship. Who is it, if you don't mind me asking?” Luke sighs in frustration and curiosity. Rey tries not to think about the words. Potential Jedi. He is considering teaching her. She wants to think. “I, I don’t know. I'm not in a relationship.” Rey admits. Luke sighs with relief, there is still time to change the future. “It is advisable for Jedi’s to remain celibate.” He mumbles. Rey nods. “And since I am going to be training you, I would like you to remain that way.” He adds, thinking at the back of his head. Unless he approves of the man in Rey’s vision of course. He does not want to lose Rey to the dark side.

 

“Right we shall start easy. A great person once taught me this and now I am going to teach it to you.” Luke states before using the force to lift a rock. Rey gasps in amazement. “You are going to teach me how to do that?” She gasps. “Yes Rey, except things shall be easier for you as you are only just beginning. You will attempt to lift pebbles. Now clear your mind of everything and focus. Let the force run through you.” He says gently. Rey turns to the stones, focusing on them. This can't be do hard can it? She thinks as she looks at them. They shake around, is that it? She thinks as she tries again. “Stop, stop, stop!” Luke calls in frustration at having to witness that. “Master Skywalker?” Rey says as she believes it is only appropriate she calls him by his title now he is her teacher. “I said clear your head of everything!” He sighs. “I did!” Rey cries, well she think she did. “You are thinking of that vision aren’t you?” He sighs. “Yes.” Rey admits. “And something else perhaps?” Luke presses. Rey bites her lip. Yes there is something else on her mind a certain pilot. “Rey we need to be honest with one another for this to work, tell me what is bothering you. You will never be able to fully give all your attention to the force if you are worrying about something.” Luke adds. Rey raises an eyebrow at him. “Are you sure you want me to tell you. It's a bit, um embarrassing.” She chews determinedly on her lip. Luke nods. Rey's eyes widen. “Um ok. Well since I'm from Jakku I haven't had many experiences most others have and the night before I came here I got introduced to something called alcohol. I, I didn't realize the effects it would have on me. I was deeply intoxicated and my friend was there. I stumbled, I think and ended up in his arms and the next morning it turned out that I had, I had, um sexual relations with him…”  
“YOU DID WHAT!” Luke yells, surprising Rey. Is this how people react to those having one night stands? Is it really that bad of a crime. Luke bites his tongue, he shouldn't have reacted like that. He couldn't help it though, he lost control for a moment and now Rey is looking at him with a quizzical look. Come on Skywalker, think! Luke thinks to himself.  
“All Jedi and potential Jedi look out for one another. What you did last night Rey involved you completely loosing your way, shutting the force out completely. It is a inappropriate thing to do as a potential Jedi.” Luke covers himself quickly. It seemed to have worked as Rey nods. “There's more.” She admits. Luke waves his hand as if to tell her to carry on. “Anyway, so the next morning everything I did came back to me. I was so drunk I lost control of my actions it seems and I kinda slept with someone who I call a friend.”  
“He took advantage of you?” Luke snarls. “Actually I think it was the other way around.” Rey murmurs thinking about how she threw him against his bed and cried ‘Take me Commander Dameron’! “Was he intoxicated as well?” Luke questions. Rey nods. “He was. I don't know if he was worse than me or not.”  
“He took advantage of you.” Luke growls. “He was actually quite shocked, I believe when we came around and he did agree that he wouldn't tell anyone of what we did. That it is between him and me. Well him me and now you but please Luke, don't tell anyone.” Rey begs. “I don't think there is much chance of that and I will keep your secret Rey.” He says kindly before looking at Rey. “Who was this. ‘Friend’ of yours?” He asks through gritted teeth. Rey looks at him, should she tell him his name? It cannot hurt, she thinks before replying. “Commander Dameron.” She admits. “Yes. I have heard of him. Commander Dameron the proclaimed ‘Best Pilot In The Galaxy’?” Luke questions. Rey nods. “Alright, thank you for being honest with me Rey, you are one step closer to being a Jedi.” He nods, one very small step. Luke thinks to himself. Yes he has heard of Commander Poe Dameron. Best Pilot In The Galaxy, his ass. That title belongs to himself. He was certain if he ever met this ‘Commander Dameron’ he could beat him in a flying contest and as for his ‘incident’ with Rey, Luke finds himself experiencing something he never thought possible. Something only his father was capable of. The fact that if he ever met Commander Poe Dameron there would be an unignorable temptation to choke him with the force!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading this story, I'm not entirely sure what is going to happen next chapter but Poe and Rey shall come face to face again!! That's all I've come up with so far. See you all next time xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter Six

 

Kylo Ren watches as the small ship flies by. This is the second ship to take this path. The first being the one and only Millennium Falcon. Han Solo and Chewbacca The Wookie’s ship. His fathers…. No. He focus’s on the ship. It's a resistance ship. He knows that for sure.  
“Do you want us to light it up?” One at a control desk asks. “No. Follow it. It may be of use.” He mutters, sensing a presence from deep within this ship. “Ohh great.” He mutters to himself as he storms off to great the new arrival.

 

After his battle with the new Jedi girl. ‘Rey’ he was without a Death Star thanks to the X Wing pilots led by the one and only Commander Poe Dameron. He should have killed him when he had the chance back there on his ship when he had him captured. He detested that man, his cockiness, his arrogance. He should have killed Rey whilst she was there but he didn't. His actions lent to the inevitable escape of both and one of his Stormtroopers, who now calls himself ‘Finn’ (he enjoyed causing him severe injury, it pleased him greatly, greatly indeed) and the situation now. Loyal Stormtroopers rescued him on a spare ship and he was beginning to build up his crew safety on this new ship. He has plans for a new Death Star. Or why not (he was thinking) a Death Planet! Such beautiful thoughts of chaos and bloodshed, however all put to one side when he has a ‘visit’ from good old Supreme Leader Snoke! 

 

The holographic image of Supreme Leader Snoke towers over Kylo, dominating the room beneath the main control room of the ship.  
“Master.” Kylo bows respectively. “Boy! I take it you have seen the new ship passing?” He questions. Kylo nods. “Two ships. Same path, the first being the Millennium Falcon. Do you know what this means Kylo Ren?” He asks. Kylo nods, he thinks he has the right answer but for the sake of it. He will let Supreme Leader Snoke answer. “It means that the destination these ships are headed toward is the place where Luke Skywalker resides.” He informs Kylo. Who nods. What he thought, he thinks. “What would you like me to do about it?” Kylo asks tiredly. “Follow. Follow the ship. If it leads you to Skywalker, take him and the girl. Rey. She'll be with him of course. Anyone else can be disposed of.” He cackles with a smirk. Kylo nods again. “It will be done. I shall not let you down.” Kylo vows, preparing to head back to the control room. “The girl Rey. The force is strong in her. You must ensure she's alive she could make a valid ally!” Snoke smirks. “Ally?” Kylo huffs. “Yes boy. She could. She is a Skywalker after all.”

 

Kylo stifles a gasp. A Skywalker? The girl he faced is a Skywalker! A relation…  
“No. No it cannot be her.” He snips. “Use the force tell me I'm wrong?” Supreme Leader Snoke smiles. “Luke Skywalker’s daughter.” Kylo growls, remembering the small child well. Luke treasured her more than the world. His beautiful chaos had her sent away. Rey is that girl. Kylo is surprised, he shouldn't be. He thinks.   
“How do we use her?” He asks with a dark smile. Snoke laughs. “Easily. Like all Skywalker's. She has a weakness. Her weakness is love and I have had a vision of one certain person central to Rey Skywalker. The man. Commander Poe Dameron. Their fates are forever entwined.” Snoke finishes. “What would you like me to do to him? Please let me kill him he's such an asshole!” Kylo whines like a child. “Of course you may. From now on my boy your mission is to bring me the Skywalker's and destroy Poe Dameron…”

 

Commander Poe Dameron stretches out lazily in his ship, music playing softly from headphones, Jess lies asleep beside him. Finn is too. He's alone to his thoughts. His thoughts drift briefly to Rey, what happened between them. Shit he hopes Leia doesn't tell Rey that she knows about their night of passion. Rey would kill him, that he was certain of! He enjoyed it. He can't say he didn't enjoy it. The feel of Rey's silky hair between his fingers, her mouth on his… No snap out of it Dameron! He scolds himself mentally as rapid bleeping from BB8 startles him out of his thoughts.  
“What's up buddy?” He asks sleepily. “Dameron you've got to control your droid.” Jess grumbles from having been woken up from her sleep. Poe ignores her and checks the droid. “Something's following us? BB8 there's nothing out there?” Poe looks at the controls. BB8 beeps furiously. “What?” He asks, checking the scanner again. “There's nothing!” He says with a frown. Smiling as a planet comes into view, the planet. “You can calm down BB8, we’re here!” Poe cheers. “Yes! Fabulous as always Commander Dameron.” Jess smirks at him. “Ohh my. We made it!” Finn cheers BB8 still bleeping uncontrollably as only a droid can sense the invisible starship coming into land right behind them…

 

After telling Luke her worries Rey finds it easy to lift the stones with her mind. With the force. It makes her excited just thinking about it!  
“You did well my dear.” Luke comments kindly, patting her shoulder gently. Rey smiles with the feeling of accomplishment, despite how small. “So what now?” Rey asks curiously. “Now. We make our way over to the spaceship that just landed.” Luke sighs as Rey looks around in shock, her eyes falling on a small Resistance spaceship about a mile away from the Falcon. “Leia.” Luke mumbles. “What Leia’s here?” Rey asks innocently. Luke shakes his head. “Her reinforcements.” He sighs. Rey follows Luke down towards the figures. One is Jessika Pava. BB8 chirps happily and rolls over to her feet and the other is Commander Dameron…

 

Rey gasps as she approaches Poe Dameron, remembering the circumstances of their last meet. He runs a hand through his curly hair, the usual smirk at his lips.  
“Rey.” He says in a low voice. “Commander Dameron.” She murmurs, her cheeks flushing. “There's someone who wants to see you.” He concludes, Rey looks at him puzzled. He smiles at her. “Jess.” He turns to her. She smiles, before racing toward their ship. “What are you doing here?” Rey asks, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice. “General Organa sent me to ensure your safety and Luke Skywalker’s and ensure he was returned to base.” Poe says sternly as Jess reappears, wheeling a bed out. A bed then inhabits…  
“FINN!” Rey cries in happiness as she sprints across the field toward her friend. Her awake friend. Poe smiles after her as Finn embraces her tightly. However, he is soon drawn away by a certain Jedi master glowering at him.  
“Luke Skywalker? An honor sir. I work closely for General Organa, Leia. My name is Commander Poe Dameron...”  
“I am aware. You’re reputation proceeds you.” Luke says frostily, fighting the urge to choke him with the force. Poe smiles proudly. “Well thank you.” He says, unease in his voice as Luke glares at him. “Yes I have learnt many things about The Commander Poe Dameron. ‘Best pilot in the Galaxy’” Luke says with snark. Snark that Poe notices and is confused by.  
“I am so happy to see you.” Finn murmurs to Rey who wraps her arms around his neck. “Same here. I can't believe your…” Rey doesn't get to finish her sentence as the spaceship rematiralizes and Stormtroopers surround them spearheaded by none other than Kylo Ren.

 

“GET TO THE FALCON NOW!” Poe yells, being the first to react. Luke and Rey stay as Jess wheels Finn toward the Falcon. BB8, Luke and Rey fighting off and deflecting blasts from Stormtroopers as they race to get Finn to safety. Kylo moves to follow them yet Poe blocks his path. Kyle removes his lightsaber, aiming it at Poe, who dodges attacks, using his gun to clip Kylo in the shoulder, before moving forward to punch him hard in the face.  
“This is for Han!” He snarls, yet a stabbing sensation runs through his arm. He looks down to see a syringe sticking in his arm, he rips it out. What the hell? He thinks as Kylo pushes him down. “GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Rey screams, running to Poe's aid. Waving her own lightsaber in the air. “Rey!” Luke yells as he grabs her arm to pull her toward the Falcon. There are too many Stormtroopers to take on and win. Kylo smirks, he's already won. He thinks, but it would be cool to get the Skywalker's! He thinks as Rey, Luke and Poe race back toward the Falcon. “Poe help me!” Rey cries as she dives into the pilots seat. She needs an expert right now in order to escape. Poe moves to her side but Luke pushes him out of the way, taking his place beside Rey. Thoughts running though his head, memories of the millennium falcon. No. Focus, he tells himself as he places his hands on the control panels.

 

“There following us!” Jess calls unhelpfully. “Gathered that Jessika!” Rey growls. “We need to go into hyperspace.” Luke calls, remembering the various situations of chase from members of the dark side! Han’s preferred method of escape, Leia yelling at him when things went wrong… He hadn’t wanted to leave that planet. He didn't want to leave it at all but he had no choice. Thanks to Poe Dameron! Best Pilot In The Galaxy his ass! Attracting Kylo Ren. He only lets those thoughts distract him for a moment though as he focus’s on getting them to safety.

 

Rey breathes heavily. They escaped, the got away. Kylo Ren is no longer following them either but Rey doesn't stop until she is hours away. She sits in the chair, slicing into her arms with her beloved knife when Luke takes a short break, it helps relieve her stress. They are going to have to find a new route back to the resistance base. Ohh well! Everyone is safe, including Finn! Rey smiles to herself before leaving the Millennium Falcon on autopilot and with BB8 and Luke before heading to find her beloved friend. 

 

Commander Dameron leans against a table. Sweat pouring off his body. He has never felt this hot before ever, there must be something wrong with the cooling system, he thinks. BB8 rolls in, beeping frantically. “What's up?” He asks. “Im fine BB. Don't worry about me, we’re safe yet. Did you see how Luke Skywalker talked to me? I know I make an impression on people but dear me!” He says with a smirk BB8 continues to beep worriedly, like he had with the spaceship he can sense something wrong. This time with his master. “I'm sorry for not believing you earlier… Christ it's hot!” He fans himself before peeling his shirt off just as Jess enters. Jess’s mouth drops open to the floor. “Goddam it Dameron.” She says weakly. “Showing off the goods are we.” She says flirty, usually Poe would have responded with something equally flirtatious but now he cannot find the words.  
“Jess can you take over?” Rey’s voice calls. “Rey you are gonna want to see this, Dameron’s got his shirt off.” She grins. Rey steps around the corner. She has seen Poe shirtless and despite being drunk she had liked what she'd seen then. This time, being fully alert to appreciate it. It, it well stops Rey in her tracks. “Jess, take over.” She says in a faint voice. Unable to keep her eyes of his defined abs and muscular chest. Jess steals one more look at her crush before complying with Rey's demands. Rey bites her lip, her cheeks flushing read with embarrassment. “Is there something wrong with the cooling system Rey?” Poe asks, pulling her out of her thoughts. Rey shakes her head. “Not that I know of why?” She asks, her eyes trailing back over his shirtless self. “It is so hot in here.” He groans. Rey doesn't really listen to him and an inescapable urge to just take Commander Dameron on that table right here right now, fills her thoughts. No. What is this feeling? She thinks. Why did she think that? She didn't drink anything again by accident did she? Thinking of the refreshment she got from the room they put Finn’s bed in. “I'll check it.” Rey whispers. “Did you get hit?” Poe asks, his voice filling immediately with worry as he eyes the blood on Rey's sleeve. Rey gasps. “Ohh I tripped over on my way here.” She lies convincingly, taking a step towards Poe just as Luke enters the room. Eying them both. “Rey, look what I've found. A man I used to know made me use this the first time I ever properly used a lightsaber!” Luke holds up a small ball. “I was just about to.” Rey starts but falters with the look, Luke gives her. “I’ll check the cooling system.” Poe murmurs before staggering off. Rey bites her lip as he leaves. Luke rolls his eyes at her. “REY!” 

 

Poe stumbles along a corridor, more sweat pouring off him. He can hear his own heartbeat thudding erratically in his ears. What the hell is wrong with him? He thinks as he turns a corner, a wave of dizziness passing over him. He grips a wall to keep from falling, but his grip falters as he collapses, the darkness instantly snuffing out Commander Poe Dameron…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story, it means the world. Please tell me what you think of this particular chapter as I am not sure what is going to occur next as I have no ideas for it sadly :( See you next time xxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Star Wars. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter Seven

 

Something's wrong. Rey senses it instantly as she finishes a conversation/ Jedi practice session with Luke. She had sensed something off a little before which is why Luke told her to stop, mentioning that she cannot use The Force if she is bothered by something, which she was. She just doesn't know what.  
After finding a quiet crawl in space in the far corner of the Millennium Falcon, Rey slides into it and reunites herself with her blade, slicing rapidly at her arms, anything to get this feeling to go away. It doesn't work so she cuts deeper into her arms, she can hear her blood hitting the floor. She'll have to clean this up. No one can know. She reminds herself as she continues to cut. Every time she does it, she gradually makes the cuts larger and deeper and cuts up until the point she becomes dizzy with blood loss. She needs to stop, she needs to stop now but she really doesn't want to. In the end she forces herself to stop. She didn't want to but she has to find out what is bothering her so much and she really needs to get rid of all this blood!

 

Rey quickly grabs herself a nice soft towel, thin to. Which she wraps carefully around her arms to stop the bleeding before putting her sleeves back into place, the thin towels still trapped underneath the sleeves. So know one can tell. For a moment she wonders what would happen if someone were to find out. What they would do to her? She chooses not to dwell too deeply though. No one will ever find out her secret, for that she can be certain!

 

Walking back through the ship, the feeling grows worse and worse until she eventually has to stop to think, what the hell is this? She wonders to herself as she turns the corner, her eyes falling on a slumped figure in the corner. Poe…  
“Poe! Poe?” Rey cries as she races forward, falling to her knees beside him. The bad feeling stronger now than ever before. It was coming from Poe. He has been in peril all this time and Rey never clued once!  
“Hey sweetheart.” Poe murmurs incoherently. Rey looks down at him, stroking his face gently, his skin is on fire, he grips her injured arms painfully. “Your, your bleeding. Did they hurt you?” He mutters worriedly, noticing the stray blood on Rey's arms. “Not my blood.You’re going to be ok. What happened?” She asks quickly covering for herself. “You are so beautiful.” He murmurs, a small smiles appears at Rey’s lips, which doesn't stay in place for long as his eyes begin to close. “No! Stay awake!” She commands. “I have a feeling I'm not gonna make this one. Yet on the off chance, I, I survive. If we get back I'd like to get to know you more, perhaps another drinking session? That, that would be fucking excellent…” He murmurs before letting the darkness take him away again, this time so he cannot escape it. Tears stream down her cheeks as she shakes his unconscious form, begging him to wake up to no avail at all…

 

With the help of a distraught Jess and a silent Luke. The three of them manage to get Commander Dameron to the med bay.  
“What the hell happened to him! Is he going to be okay?” Jess practically shrieks as BB8 rolls around, beeping uncontrollably. “He's been poisoned by something. The droid is trying to tell us.” Luke shushes both Rey and Jess as he bends down beside the droid, who has been trying to get everyone's attention for a while now. He knows exactly what's wrong with his master and more importantly he knows just how bad the situation is right now.  
When Luke eventually finishes talking to BB8 he looks at Rey and Jess with a grave look in his eyes. Tears stream down Rey’s cheeks, as she could hear BB8 perfectly.  
“What! Ohh my god he's going to survive this isn't he?” Jess cries. Rey looks down at Commander Dameron before back at Jess. “It's a manufactured poison. It's designed specifically to torture, infect and kill. An antidote can be made yet not here. Maybe back at the Resistance base. If we get the antidote to him then he has a chance of surviving. Yet the poison is a tricky one. Depending how long he's been infected by it he may not make the journey back.” Luke finishes, looking at the unconscious pilot, feeling slight guilt at all the harsh things he was thinking about said man who now lies dying.  
“He will. He's a survivor. He won't give up.” Jess whispers, looking over at Rey who say’s nothing at all. For once completely and utterly speechless as she looks down at Commander Dameron. Hoping to God that Jess is right about that as the universe needs Commander Poe Dameron, best Pilot In The Resistance and despite the fact she is pushing it to the furthest corners of her mind. Rey needs him to. 

 

In the end Rey and BB8 are left with Poe, whilst Luke flies the falcon. Sitting like she used to when Finn was unconscious, Rey never lets go of Commander Dameron’s hand. Finn, upon hearing what had happened to his friend wanted to come and join Rey, yet Jess couldn't be bothered to move him in her grief and worry for Poe. Leaving Rey alone with Poe for a little while. He's getting worse, Rey can tell and is constantly reminded by BB8 of Poe’s worsening condition. He doesn't mean to upset Rey, he just wants to get back as quickly as possible so they can hopefully save Poe. If they get back in time and if when they get back its not already too late to do anything for him! He's the best goddam pilot in the resistance. He has to survive. Rey thinks. She's already watched Han die, she cannot watch Poe die to. As despite his sometimes snarky comments he is a good man. A hero. One of Leia’s most trusted friends. It would kill Leia if he died. Hell, it would probably destroy Rey if he dies because a he's a friend, and she's already watched one die… Tears stream down her cheeks. “Please wake up.” She whispers softly to Poe to nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. She presses a cold towel to his forehead in an attempt to cool him down. Anything to ease his suffering, anything to keep him alive. Closing her eyes, she pushes the invisible Force she feels outwards, to keep him from slipping away, to keep him from dying. It's painful and she has to focus hard yet it's keeping him alive, she reminds herself and if she can keep this up all the way back, he may have a chance of surviving this. A hand on her shoulder pulls her out of her thoughts. Luke. She doesn't look at him, afraid of loosing her concentration. “It will only cause you harm Rey. He wouldn't want you to be harmed because of him.” Luke murmurs. “I am not about to let him die.” Rey hisses. “Don't let your feelings get in the way. He is a fighter Rey, he is not going to give up and he won't allow himself to die.” He tries to convince her, Rey shakes her head. “Did you get injured Rey?” He asks noticing the blood still seeping through her sleeves. Rey notices it too, gasping quietly and releasing her control. Luke was right, she realises as Poe continues to breathe. Luke looks at her expectantly. She bites her lip nervously. “It's not my blood. It's Commander Dameron's. He was coughing up blood and it got on me. Will you watch him for me if I go to clean it up?” Rey pleads. Luke nods briefly before looking back at Rey. “Funny, he must be worse than we thought as coughing up blood is not one of the symptoms of this poison.” He comments as Rey rushes off, commanding BB8 to watch over his master, who does without any thought.

 

Watching as the bleeding finally stops after several more bandages are applied to her arms, Rey races back to Poe yet is stopped by Jess.  
“Going back to Poe?” Jess questions sharply. Rey nods. “He's the best pilot in the galaxy, he's been on so many missions, injured so many times, yet he always survives it. He always makes it back safe and sound. Back to the resistance, back to me and Leia. Then you came along. He's head over heels for you Rey and you can't even see it! You don't deserve someone as good as him, I love him, I have always loved him but he loves you more after five fucking minutes of meeting you.” Jess hisses at Rey, who bites her lip and takes a step back. “Jess. Not now.” She starts. “He wouldn't have even been here if it wasn't for you! Because Leia's affection for you. I have been with Leia for years and she never showed me so much favor as she does you! Poe is dying because of you, because he ran after you when Ren attacked. All this mess is on you Rey. I wish it was you, not Poe because all of this. Han’s death, all of it is on you and there is nothing you can do to change that!” Jess yells before running off in Poe's direction, leaving Rey in floods of tears, because the most heartbreaking thing is that Jess is right about everything.  
Ripping the bandages off furiously Rey sits in a alcove in the wall as she cuts deeper than she ever has before, she doesn't care anymore, she thinks as she cuts and cuts and cuts and cuts, blood running down her arms, mixing with the tears falling from her eyes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for not updating, I literally have the worst writers block for this story. I literally forced myself to write this chapter as I'm getting the DVD of the Force Awakens tomorrow!!! please tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter. I could really do with some! Thank you for all those who have read this though, please leave a comment if you can and thank you again for reading xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter Eight 

 

Rey holds towels to her arms to stop the bleeding, yet her blood seeps through easily. Yes she may have cut deeper than ever before but it somewhat helped her receive the punishment for all she has done and all she's allowed to happen.  
After the blood stops pouring, she chooses to bandage them before putting her sleeves back on. Yet after much consideration she chooses to add a few extra slices.

 

After realizing that Jess has returned with Luke to pilot the Falcon, Rey races back to Poe, who is still unconscious yet holding on, only just, but holding on all the same. She places her hand in his. “I may take you up on that drink offer.” She whispers softly, as she runs her fingers through his damp wild curls, remembering the last time she had done that, when she had slept with him. Not that she'd admit it but she did enjoy it. It might have been the alcohol making her enjoy it but it really was wonderful! She takes another look at Poe’s unconscious form, despite his sometimes arsehole persona he is a really kind man, a man who saved her best friend and a man she would be interested in being friends with. She had always had a fascination with Resistance Pilots and X wing fighter pilots. She could learn a lot extra about flying and ships from Poe. She makes a mental note to mention that to him in conversation when they are having that drink he asked for when he said all those nice things to her. He said she was beautiful… He may have been in a deluded state due to the poison but he still said she was beautiful. He even called her ‘sweetheart’ now if it had been anyone but Poe to call her that she probably would have punched them in the face! But it was from Poe, giving Rey the impression he does care for her! A thought that fills Rey with a feeling she has never felt before in her life because, despite the fact she really can't believe it or understand it. She cares for him to and if they make it back, if he makes it back… He has to make it back because Rey decides there and then that she cares way to much for Commander Poe Dameron to lose him now.

 

Rey stays in her position for what seems like hours, Poe doesn't wake, despite Rey's best attempts to try and awaken him. He gets worse as the minutes go by, to a point where Rey considers using the force again to delay the inevitable.  
The entrance of Jess pulls Rey's eyes away from Commander Dameron for a split second to look up at her, watching as Jess takes his other hand.  
“Rey… I am so, so sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said that. I really shouldn't have said that about Han, it wasn't your fault. It was Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren did all of this, he killed Han and he harmed Poe. I was cruel and heartless and I shouldn't have put the blame on you. He's the one who needs to be stopped. I just love him so much, I couldn't stand it if we lost him.” She says sincerely, the guilt of what she had wrongfully said to Rey filling her with so much sadness. Rey nods. “I accept your apology.” She murmurs, noticing some blood on her arm. “He really does love you, you know. I have never seen him so happy to go to a mission, ever.” She adds, Rey blushes in response. “You like him to. You can admit it you know.” She sighs, in a voice that suggests jealousy to Rey because no matter what she loves Poe and Rey knows Jess loves Poe. Rey looks back at Jess before down at Poe again.  
“Watch him for me. I won't be gone long.” She murmurs, feeling brave for a moment so she bends down and places a kiss to his forehead. “I'll be right back.” 

 

Rey finds Finn in the room she finds the bandages for her arms.  
“How's Poe?” He asks worriedly. Rey turns to face him, shaking her head. “He's getting worse.” She admits. Finn’s face falls, his worry evident for Poe. He tries to move off the bed. “No! No! Finn!” Rey races forward to support her friend, he grips her arms painfully, making Rey wince as he gets to his feet, making a few steps. “I can do it. I can do it… REY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ARMS?” He yells. Rey looks down quickly, noticing that when Finn had grabbed her arms the sleeves had been pushed up, revealing the disarray of bandages and cuts. “Ohh nothing, I was wounded when Ren attacked. I was so worried about Poe I did a really rushed job of them.” She lies quickly, Finn shakes his head. The cuts are too perfect and not to mention he has seen this before as a Stormtrooper, other similar to him suffering due to the harsh treatment of the First Order. He gives her an ‘I can see right through your bullshit’ look. “My god Rey please say you didn't do this to yourself…” He whispers. She looks at him nervously. “Why, why would I do a thing like that!” She snaps, still trying to keep up the presence, despite that face she knows Finn sees through her lies. “Yes why would you do a thing like that Rey?” He retorts. Rey looks at him, tears appearing in her eyes. “It doesn't matter Finn. You never saw this.” She murmurs, bandaging her arms quickly before sliding the sleeves over the bandages. “Yes I did see that Rey and I am not just going to forget about it! How can you do is to yourself? It's dangerous Rey! You could kill yourself you know!” He shouts. “Finn, my friend, please I beg of you don't say anything to anyone I…” Rey suddenly stops as an awful, awful sensation runs through her, even worse than earlier, it makes her double over. “Rey, Rey what's wrong?” Finn holds her close, trying to comfort his friend in her sudden change of state. The feeling doesn't subside but Rey pulls away and begins to run, Finn limping behind her, gripping onto the wall to help himself walk. “Rey what's happening.” He calls to her as she races on only one thing on her mind right now. Poe Dameron.

 

“What's wrong! What happened!” Rey asks as she races into the room, stopping in her tracks at what she sees. Jess, trying to revive Poe. BB8 rolls over to Rey in an instant. “No. No. No!” Finn yells as he moves to help Jess with Poe. As Rey to moves toward Poe BB8 beeps quickly, explaining what happened. He stopped breathing… tears appear in Rey's eyes, yet she shakes her head. “I am not going to lose him.” She hisses before pushing the invisible force outwards, stronger than before. A sudden voice in her head startles her. Luke, he's flying the Falcon. “Rey stop! This will only cause you harm!” He warns her again, something's trying to stop her. He's trying to stop her but Rey ignores at and pushes against it. Physically moving forward and grabbing Poe's hand in hers. No one tells her what she can and cannot do, not even the most powerful Jedi! She focuses all her strength on Poe's weak life force. “Stay with me Dameron.” She whispers through her tears. “Stay with me.”

 

Somehow they manage to keep Commander Dameron alive long enough that they eventually reach the resistance base.  
The moment the Millennium Falcon lands, BB8 rolls off in the direction of help. “Stay with us Poe helps on its way!” Finn cries as Luke comes over to them, his eyes falling on Rey, who has her eyes closed, still focusing all her power on keeping him alive. It isn't long before a team of people swarm them, taking their commander away, however they do stop for a moment in the presence of Luke Skywalker. “Rey it's ok you can let go now.” Finn says to a reluctant Rey. She shakes her head. “Rey you have done all you can. I told you earlier this will only harm you. I understand, I understand why but you have done all you can for that man.” Luke says softly and after a few moments she does. The relief is instant and as soon as it's passed she races off the ship in the direction Poe was taken in.  
“Rey! Rey! What happened to Poe?” Leia calls her name as soon as she exits the ship, racing toward her with Chewbacca. “We were attacked, Kylo poisoned him.” Finn growls as he hobbles in the direction of Poe with Rey. Leia grabs her arm for a second. Yet releases her instantly when she sees the heartbroken look in the young girls eyes, Rey races away with Finn and BB8 leaving Leia and Chewbacca. Hesitantly, Leia looks towards the ship, there are already tears in her eyes. Chewbacca moans loudly as a figure appears from the ship. Luke Skywalker. Her brother is here. He brother is safe. He brother has finally come home. The overexcited wookie races off toward him in an instant, throwing his furry arms around Luke. “Hey Chewie.” Luke murmurs, overjoyed to see the wookie. Leia takes a step toward him. He moves our of Chewbacca’s embrace. “Hello Leia.” He says quietly and that's enough. That's enough for Leia to burst into tears and race into her brothers embrace. Everything hitting her all at once. Ben, Han, Poe, Luke. “I'm back.” He murmurs. “I'm back.”

 

Hours and hours and hours later of waiting around outside the med bay a droid finally pops his head around the door. Rey, Jess and Finn are on their feet in an instant.  
“Is he ok? Please tell me he's alive.” Jess whispers. The droid nods. “Commander Dameron is fine and recovering. The poison was a strong one but we have all but eradicated it. He is unconscious at the moment but…” Rey closes her eyes. He's in the same position as Finn was, she's got to do it all over again. “He's expected to come around within the hour and be back on his feet and back to his usual self by tomorrow.” She reveals to their amazement. “Ohh thank god.” Jess whispers, throwing her arms around Finn and Rey, Rey stiffens a bit, still not completely over what Jess said to her. That will take time to get over but right now nothing matters because he's alive. Poe Dameron is alive! 

 

After also reviving the good news about Poe, Leia walks around the base her arm in Luke’s. Chewbacca and R2D2 close behind.  
“Where's 3PO?” Luke questions the absence of the usual chatty droid. “He doesn't know your back yet. I figured I'd tell him after I caught up a bit with my long lost brother.” Leia grumbles. Luke stops and looks his sister in the eyes. “Leia… I am so sorry about Ben. About, about Han…”  
“It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault.” Leia cuts him off. “I felt it Leia. I felt Ben kill Han. I couldn't, I couldn't comprehend it.” He pulls his sister into another embrace as she weeps silently. “Then the girl came to me. Rey.” He says softly. Leia pulls away. “She's your daughter isn't she?” She questions. Luke nods. “That she is. She is strong with the force. I saw it in her when she used it to keep the Commander alive.” Luke murmurs. “Does she know?” Leia questions. Luke shakes his head. “No, it's not time for her to learn the truth yet. She needs to be trained first, she has to potential to be a powerful Jedi a great Jedi. Yet from what I've seen from her she has the potential for darkness to and I am not going to lose my daughter to darkness. I can't lose her again. I failed her once. I won't do it again.”

 

Rey and Finn sit by Poe's bedside for hours on end. Finn is amazed to discover that they have in fact have been sitting here for five hours straight with their friend and it makes him wonder if Poe and Rey did this for him when he was comatose. They did. He knows that they did. He places a reassuring hand on Rey's shoulder, Rey who is holding his hand tightly whilst they sit in silence. A silence that is only broken by the sound of Rey's stomach growling. She ignores it though. She's starving but she has to be here for Poe she can't leave him now. Finn sighs after a while. “Rey your obviously starving. Go get something to eat and clean up, I've got this, I'm not going to leave him until he wakes up.” He says. She shakes her head. “I'm not leaving him.” She says quietly. “He’ll still be here when you get back… Sorry, wrong choice of words. Go Rey. He'd want you to look after yourself.” He reminds her. She is again reluctant but she is sure she is going to pass out if she doesn't get anything to eat sooner or later, and BB8 notices that too and has been bleeping at her for the last half hour or so! She's being stupid! Finn and BB8 will look after Poe whilst she's gone. So in the end she gets up shakily before wrapping her arms around Finn. “Thank you my friend.” She murmurs as she heads for door. Stopping for a moment. “What happened between us earlier. Promise me you won't tell anyone. No one can know. Especially not him.” She looks down at Poe. Finn nods reluctantly, yet doesn't say anything to her. She really cares for Poe Dameron, he can tell that now. She doesn't go, just stands gazing at Poe, sadness in her eyes at having to leave him. “Rey go, I'll take care of him.” He sighs then something hits him and he shrugs his jacket off. Poe’s jacket, he holds it out to her. “You're not really leaving him now.” He smiles at Rey, who takes the jacket, pulling it on instantly. “I'll return it when I come back.” She murmurs. Finn nods with a smile as she rushes off. Only then remembering that he never answered her plea. Not to tell anyone about her as he really doesn't know how long he can pretend not to know that his friend is in a dark place, especially to the man who saved his life.

 

A sudden murmur brings Finn out of his peaceful doze and the sound of rapid beeping from an excited BB8 makes him sit up in a instant. “Hey buddy.” Poe murmurs, moving his hand to pat BB8 on the head. He sits up impatiently, running his hand through his hair. “Poe Dameron!” Finn growls at his friend, putting his arms around him. “I see the roles have been reversed.” Poe chuckles, taking in his position and the fact that Finn is sitting across from him. “Do you know how worried we were about you! You almost died man!” Finn yells. “I've almost died several times now. I'll get over it.” He grins. BB8 continues to beep cheerfully, still full of joy due to his master being alive. “I'm going to kill that punk.” He mutters. “Ren? Yeah. I will personally help you with that!” Finn agrees.” Poe grins again before something hits him. “Where's Rey?” He asks softly. “I forced her to go on a break. She hasn't left your side since you got poisoned. She was…”  
“Keeping me alive? I know. I could feel her in my head, even at my weakest point.” He nods. Finn looks anywhere but at Poe, thoughts of Rey coming to mind instantly. “What.” Poe starts, noticing the change in Finn since he brought Rey up. “Nothing.” Finn shakes his head. He can't betray Rey, she'll never forgive him…  
“Doesn't sound like nothing. Finn you can tell me anything buddy, you know that.” He looks at Finn with kind eyes. Finn exhales before turning back to him. “There's something you need to know. About Rey…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading. I will try to update when I can, I finally managed this chapter with help from watching The Force Awakens about six times since I got it and Not sure when the next update will be as I'm really not sure what I am going to have happen next, send me some ideas of you have any! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter as feedback helps me make the story better and improves my skills as a writer. Thank you again for reading it means the world xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
